


Love, You're Not Alone, 'Cause I'm Gonna Stand By You

by Julian_M_Wright



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tang Yi-centric, spoilers for episode 11 and 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_M_Wright/pseuds/Julian_M_Wright
Summary: Tang Yi's thoughts.Inspired by Rachel Platten's song, "Stand By You".





	Love, You're Not Alone, 'Cause I'm Gonna Stand By You

 

“What do you mean? Aren’t we supposed to be half friends?”

 

If Tang Yi were to turn and look at Shao Fei right now, he knew he would see confusion and a hint of sadness on his face. Shao Fei’s emotions were always written as clear as day. He could never hide them well. Coupled with his current frail look, they had the power to make Tang Yi waver in his decision. Hence, the reason he refused to look directly at him as he replied, “We were. But from today, we’re not.”

 

“Why? What happ–”

 

“Your stuff will be packed and delivered to your house.”

 

“Wait a moment!”

 

“Meng Shao Fei.”

 

Immediately, Shao Fei fell into silence. It was no wonder. It was the first time Tang Yi said his name properly out loud. Not “Officer Meng”. Just “Meng Shao Fei”.

 

“I wish that you live well. And we won’t trouble each other again,” Tang Yi said before walking away, his eyes looking firmly straight ahead, not even sparing a glance for the man behind him. _Don’t look. Keep walking. Don’t–_

 

“TANG YI!”

 

_Stop._

His steps came to a halt.

 

“I don’t know why you’re suddenly doing this but know this: I’ll chase you until you’re mine, Tang Yi!”

 

Finally, Tang Yi could not resist turning to look at Shao Fei. The pale man was pointing at him as he tried his best to stand as straight as possible. The fatigue that seemed to linger in his eyes since he first woke up after the surgery was gone. In its place was determination. It reminded Tang Yi of when he first met Shao Fei. He looked exactly the same when he swore that he would uncover what the gang leader was hiding. Brimming with confidence and determination, the man looked _beautiful_.

 

After what seemed like eternity, Tang Yi finally found the strength to turn away and leave. The memory of how Shao Fei looked moments ago firmly imprinted in his mind.

 

 

 

It had been almost a week since he last saw Shao Fei. Despite having his hands full with the resurfacing of Chen Wen Hao, Tang Yi found his thoughts straying to Shao Fei every now and then. He would walk into the kitchen to grab a drink and the memory of a pouting Shao Fei pushing past him with a bottle of coke in his hands would flash across his mind. At times, he would walk through the house and turn behind to see if Shao Fei was following him, only to remember that the man was in the hospital.

 

Bit by bit, Shao Fei had embedded himself into his life and did what very few people had done – found a place in his heart. Tang Yi always thought that he was alone in this path of vengeance. Sure, he had Hong Ye but somehow, it was still not enough to diminish the feeling in his heart. He never told her that deep down he was afraid. He was afraid that one day he may lose himself to vengeance, that not even her could stop him from falling. Since the incident four years ago, it took everything in him to remain the ever composed leader, to not run out and put a bullet in someone’s head.

 

When Shao Fei first appeared before him, Tang Yi felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Shao Fei may not be looking for revenge in the same way he was but he was trying to reach the same goal – to make sure someone was held accountable for what happened four years ago. Every once in a while, Shao Fei would appear before him to remind him of his presence. He reminded Tang Yi to toe the line carefully. It gave him a strange sense of comfort to know that someone was making sure that he kept himself in check. He learnt to expect the officer every now and then. In time, without realising, the both of them had fallen into an odd sort of companionship. And, gradually, the feeling of being alone in this path started to dissipate.

 

_Beep!_

 

The message alert tone of Tang Yi’s phone broke his train of thought.

 

_Meng Shao Fei is cleared for discharge today._

_– Jiang_

 

Before Tang Yi knew it, his feet had already carried him out of his office and into the back of his car.

 

“Where to, boss?” Jack asked from the driver’s seat.

 

“To the hospital.”

 

“Oh? Who are we visiting?”

 

Silence.

 

The two men looked at each other through the front rear view mirror. One had a slight smirk on his face while the other’s face remained almost expressionless, save for his glaring eyes.

 

 

 

A dozen thoughts ran through Tang Yi’s mind as he walked down the corridor towards Shao Fei’s ward with Jack trailing silently behind him. _What am I doing? I’ve already made the decision to put some distance between us. Why can’t I just stay away? I wonder how he’s doing? He’s supposed to be discharged today. Is he still in pain? Maybe–_

 

“– impossible! We are the police. He’s a gangster. He’s from a different world. Don’t you know that good and evil cannot co-exist together?” The angry voice of a woman rang out behind the door to Shao Fei’s ward.

 

Tang Yi recognised the voice. It belonged to Shao Fei’s co-worker, a petite young lady whose name he had not bothered to remember.

 

The one who was dancing with Shao Fei in the bar.

 

The one who had a crush on him.

 

“If I like him, I like him. It has nothing to do with identity,” came the reply.

 

 _Thump_.

 

Tang Yi’s breath caught in his throat and his heart soared. He knew that Shao Fei felt something towards him but not once had he admitted it out loud.

 

He wondered how the man had looked when he said those words. _Did he look embarrassed? He always looked especially adorable when he was nervous or embarrassed._ A bitter taste crept into his mouth when he realised that the female co-worker was the first one to bear witness to Shao Fei’s expression.

 

Clutching the door handle with an iron grip, he jerked the door open and strode in.

 

At once, three pairs of eyes fixed their attention on him. Standing way too close to Shao Fei on his right side was the female co-worker. She was frowning at him, suspicion written all over face. On the other side, Shao Fei’s close friend and co-worker, Zhao Zi had his arms raised and frozen in mid-air as he looked at Tang Yi with surprise. It seemed like he was in the midst of placating someone before Tang Yi walked in.

 

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei exclaimed in surprise. In a second, the surprise on his face disappeared as his entire face lit up with delight.

 

Tang Yi took in Shao Fei’s appearance. Colour had returned to his face. He no longer looked pale and on the verge of collapsing. His eyes were alight with excitement and there was a broad smile on his face. He looked at Tang Yi in anticipation. “What are you doing here?”

 

Shao Fei’s smile dimmed when he did not reply.

 

Without a word, Tang Yi strode towards Shao Fei. He grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

At first, Shao Fei’s lips remained still. He had frozen when Tang Yi kissed him. The nape of his neck felt tense to the touch. Tang Yi gently held the back of his neck and continued to kiss him.

 

Soon, Shao Fei’s lips started to press back against Tang Yi’s. His body relaxed as he melted into the kiss.

 

The two men continued kissing without caring about who was watching them. In that moment, only both of them existed.

 

 _To hell with it_ , Tang Yi thought as he continued to enjoy the feeling of Shao Fei’s lips against his. He knew that it was still a dangerous time now. Chen Wen Hao had not been taken down yet and thus remained a threat to him, his organisation, and now, Shao Fei. He would just have to make sure that Shao Fei was protected. He knew that the man was more than capable of protecting himself but it would not hurt to put a security detail on him for additional protection.

 

If he was a better and stronger man, he would stay far away from Shao Fei so that he did not get caught up in the crossfire. However, he was tired of fighting his feelings and putting a clamp on his desires. And, he could not simply walk away after hearing Shao Fei’s words. _If I like him, I like him._

 

For once, he wanted to be an ordinary man.

 

He wanted to do something normal.

 

He wanted to kiss the man who had stolen his heart.

 

 

 

Neither men tried to deepen the kiss. They did not feel the need to and it was not the right place for that. Slowly, their lips met each other again and again.

 

It was a chaste kiss.

 

But it was everything.

 

_I’m here._

_You’re not alone._

_Never leaving you behind._

 

 

 

Finally, the kiss broke and the two men parted. A small smile broke out on Shao Fei’s face. His smile widened when he saw Tang Yi smiling back at him. Tang Yi knew that it was the first time Shao Fei saw him smile. Not a half smile. A proper smile. A smile that came from the heart.

 

Shao Fei liked him. He knew who Tang Yi was, what he was capable of. Yet, he liked him. It did not matter to him that one of them was a police officer and the other, a gang leader. Liking someone had nothing to do with identity.

 

Tang Yi held Shao Fei’s hand as he led him out of the room. He paid no mind to the rest of the people in the room. As he walked down the hospital corridor, he looked at Shao Fei fondly. The man was matching his pace as he always did.

 

Shao Fei never failed to find a way to be seen.

 

To remind him that he was not alone.

 

He would stand by him.

 

 

 

And, Tang Yi would not have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could not just sit still while waiting for episode 11 and 12 to premiere. My thoughts were running around and I had to let them out somehow.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments very much welcome!


End file.
